Kiss And Tell
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Lucy has a secret. But can She really keep it a secret from the whole guild?


Fairy Tail

Kiss and Tell

Natsu x Lucy

Lucy was writing in her book when Happy came flying in.

"Carla finally kissed me!" He shouted. "Nice Happy!" Natsu said to him giving him a high five.

"Congrats." Mirajane said with her normal smile. Erza was rolling her eyes and sipped her tea.

"Happy! You do know the rule, Right?!" Cana shouted at him. I looked over at her. "What rule?" I asked.

"You NEVER kiss and tell." She said dramatiaclly. "What does that mean?" Wendy appeared out of nowhere and asked.

"It means little dragon girl, that if you kiss someone you never tell anyone about it." I didn't think that was the real meaning behind it. But I wasn't going to let her know.

"So if Juvia told everyone about some secret she had with Gary, Is that what a kiss and tell is?" Wendy puched the wrong button.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Natsu fell on the floor laughing at the red faced Gray. Happy laughed too till Gray attacked the two.

"Basically, yes. But more physical contact. A date is nothing. A kiss is more privet." Cana explained.

Levy came and sat next to me. "What is going on?" I sighed and explained the conversation to her.

"Wow! Congrats, Happy. But Lucy, Haven't you done something like that?" Levy asked in a low voice. I shook my head.

"No. And If I did, I wouldn't tell anyone." I said to her.

"Why not?" Wendy and Romeo came up to us asking. I smiled a small smile. "Because it's more fun to keep it a secret. If you tell others then they'll get all nosey and what to know every little detail about my love life." I said plain and simple.

I soon went home for the night and cooked up some supper.

"What's for dinner?" A voice asked. I smiled and let out a giggle.

"Same thing as last time." I told him. Remember I don't kiss and tell. And so does he.

"Lucy you make the best food." Smiled my boyfriend. He started to tickle me.

I laughed and laughed and tickled him back.

"Natsu! You'll regret that!" He laughed. "No I Won't!" I chased him all around my apartment till we finally got hungry and sat down to eat.

"It's good." "Thank you, Natsu. Did Happy really kiss Carla?" I asked. "Yeah! He is staying with Wendy at the guild." He told me.

He then froze. I stared at him waiting to see if something was bothering him. "Natsu?"

"Can I stay here tonight with you?" He looked right in my eyes. I turned red at the thought of it.

"If anyone finds out-" "They won't. And I promise I'll stay on the couch this time. Or on the floor." He said innocently.

I glared at him for a minute. I sighed in defeat. "Fine. But You are staying out of my room!" I warned him.

I cleaned up and let Natsu take a shower before me. I tried not to think of him leaving on a secret mission the next day, but I just couldn't help it.

He was leaving with Gray, who I trusted, But Lisana. I didn't trust all that much. Knowing their history I felt like I couldn't compare to her.

I heard Natsu whistling as he came out of the bathroom. I quickly hid my sad face but also not looking at him. But the reflection in the window made it hard to not look.

"You can use my room to change, Natsu." I knew he was wearing a towel but I still didn't want to see that.

"Lucy. Are you okay?" He must have known I was upset.

I sighed not looking at him. "Just go change. I'm fine. Tired really." I said. Natsu didn't push it more and went to change.

I finished cleaning up and took a shower to try and relax. I would have taken a bath but Natsu was here and I didn't was to take long.

Drying off and changing in my PJ's Natsu was fast asleep on the couch in the other room. I smiled and kissed his head.

Drifting off to sleep Natsu was on my mine and so was her. I wanted to not feel like this. How could I stop feeling so...Jealous?

The next morning, I got up early and Natsu and I walked to the guild. "Where have you two been?" Mirajane asked. Gray and Erza knew Natsu and Happy loved crashing at my place. "Moning!" Happy came from behind us.

I sat down as Lisana came over to say hello. "Lucy. What's wrong?" Mirajane asked. I sighed then rolled my eyes. "Nothing Mira. Just tired." "You can't stand Natsu with Lisana." Cana said sitting next to me.

"What?!" I was more angry at her for that. "Why would I be jealous over Natsu and Lisana? I don't even like him that way. Besides, they are childhood friends. And also Happy's parents." Hearing that story never got old.

"Relax Lucy. Look. If Natsu does like you then he would tell you. Of Happy would for him." Cana said. I sighed again. Watching Natsu and Gray fighting like normal. "Gray-Sama! Take Juvia with You!" Juvia shouted. At least I wasn't into Gray. And who would except for Juvia.

The three of them were already leaving and I stood up to hug Gray and Lisana. "See you in a week." I said in my happy voice. "LUCY!" Happy cried in my arms. I smiled and stroked his fur. "Will see each other soon enough." I told him.

Happy flew out of my arms and they all headed to the door. I turned to sit back down when Natsu-

"Lucy!" He called my name I turned around and didn't expect him to...KISS ME!

Natsu was kissing me! In front of everyone! What the HELL!?

He pulled away and winked at me. "You owe me ten thousand jewels happy!" Happy cocked his head to the side at first then got the meaning "OH Man!" Natsu waved bye and left with a shocked Lisana and Gray.

Leaving me with the rest of the guild. "LUCY?!" Everyone shouted. I just turned to see everyone and said:

"A girl doesn't kiss and Tell."


End file.
